Servant Of Evil
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: You're a princess, I'm a servant. Destiny separated pitiful twins. If it's for the sake of protecting you.. I'll become evil for you. Didasari dengan lagu "Servant Of Evil" By Kagamine Len. R&R pls! :D


"Servant of Evil"

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: Vocaloid Len Kagamine & Rin Kagamine © Yamaha

A/N

Nacchan: Minna-san kombanwa..

Rin: Hello~! Pertama kalinya nih aku muncul di A/N gaje nya author Nacchan Sakura! Kenalin, namaku Rin~! x3

Nacchan: Ano, Rin..-

Len: Pe..perkenalkan, Len Kagamine.. ^/^

Nacchan: Itu, eeto.. euh..-

Rin: Mouu—Len! Jangan malu-malu begitu! Ayo, kita harus lebih semangat, buat para pembaca terkesan sama peran kita di cerita ini! XD

Nacchan: Haloo… saya mau ngomong..-

Len: Bo.. boleh saja.. tapi, Rin, kita ga kasih Authornya kesempatan ngomong tuh.. ^^"

Rin: Oh iya, aku lupa :D *watados*

Nacchan: … ==" *sweatdropped* Ehem! Minna-san kombanwaa! Bertemu lagi dengan saya Nacchan Sakura, Author abal yang biasanya nangkring di fandom Tsubasa Chronicle~. Kali ini saya nyoba bikin fanfic Vocaloid, yaah coba-coba berhadiah (?) lah. Semoga kalian suka, ya! Btw, fanfic ini didasari dari lagu Len yang judulnya "Servant Of Evil". Mungkin agak aneh, tapi tolong baca ya! Jangan lupa review juga!

Rin & Len: Enjoy reading! Jangan lupa review!

* * *

-Len's POV-

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

Kapan, ya.. Terakhir kali aku melihat melihat senyumannya?

"Leeen!"

Ya.. caranya memanggil namaku itu. Dengan suaranya yang seperti anak kecil, memanggilku dengan riang.

"Len! Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya? Jahat!"

Dan juga.. sifat kekanakannya yang begitu lucu di mataku. Aku betul-betul merindukannya.

"LEN! Tidak, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Len! Len, tolong akuu! LEN!"

Tidak, Rin.

Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu..

Keberadaan kita di bumi ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sebuah.. dosa besar yang 'Di luar perhitungan'.

Maka dari itu, masa depan kita..

Harus terpisah. Menjadi dua. Dua masa depan dari dua anak kembar yang serupa.

Namun, masa depan kita berbeda.

_Inside expectations we were born_

_We were blessed by the church bells_

_For the convenience of selfish adults_

_Our future was split in two_

"Len," Panggil Rin dengan nada suaranya yang sedikit 'memerintah'. Dia memanggil seorang lelaki yang wajahnya bagaikan cermin bagi dirinya. Lelaki berambut kuning yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan putri?" Jawab Len, dengan nada suara yang penuh hormat kepada saudari kembarnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan.. tidak usah panggil aku tuan putri. Kau adalah kembaranku, Len!"

"Tapi.. sekarang ini, aku adalah 'pelayan' mu, bukan? Kau adalah putri yang memerintah negeri ini.."

"Tapi.. lupakan. Berdebat dengan Len pasti tidak akan ada habisnya.." Rin menarik nafas dan membuangnya. Iya kembali duduk di singgasana nya.

"Itulah keputusannya, Rin. Orang tua kita sudah memberikan kita masa depan yang 'berbeda'." Ucap Len

"Terserah Len saja, deh.."

Len tertawa kecil dan mendekati saudari kembarnya, lalu membelai rambut kuning yang halus milik saudara kembarnya itu. Rin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Len."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau selalu berada di sisiku. Walau kau tahu.. aku memerintah negeri ini dengan kejam, walau kau tahu aku ini 'jahat', walau kau tahu aku dimusuhi oleh semuanya. Tidak ada yang berteman denganku kecuali Len.." Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

Ya, Rin sebenarnya memerintah negeri ini dengan sedikit.. kejam. Yang bersalah sedikit harus dihukum mati—dengan cara dipenggal. Rakyat kecil selalu kesusahan dan kelaparan, namun Rin tidak sedikit pun mau membantu mereka. Dan Rin terkadang memperlakukan rakyatnya seperti mainan yang bisa dibuang kapan saja.

Seluruh mahluk hidup di negeri ini tidak ada yang mau memihaknya. Ia adalah seorang putri yang jahat. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang bahkan nekat menyerang istana ini untuk melakukan perlawanan terhadap Rin, dan semuanya sia-sia. Nasib mereka berakhir tragis di tangan Rin. Tidak, tepatnya.. berakhir tragis diatas perintah Rin. Karena akulah.. yang diperintah untuk membunuh mereka.

"Jika itu demi untuk melindungimu, aku akan menuruti semua keinginan 'nakal' mu, Rin. Demi melindungimu, aku pun akan menjadi jahat.. untukmu." Jawabku

"Len.."

_Even if all the world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_You just be there smiling_

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

"Ittekimasu, Rin." Ucapku

"Ung! Itterashai, Len. Hati-hati ya! Jangan lupa makan, jangan terlalu lelah. Di kota sebelah pasti dingin, pastikan kau memakai mantelmu. Dan jangan lupa—"

"Hai, hai, wakarimashita." Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau ini seperti ibuku saja."

"Jahat! Aku kan mengkhawatirkanmu!" Rin mulai ngambek dan memasang wajahnya yang kekanakkan.

"Bercanda. Baiklah, Rin. jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ung.. hati-hati, Len. Cepatlah pulang.. aku akan kesepian tanpamu."

"Apa itu perintah dari Tuan putri?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"Bukan.. ini.. permohonan dari tuan putri." Jawab Rin dengan malu-malu. Sangat imut. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium keningnya dan mencubit kedua pipinya yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, aku akan kabulkan permohonanmu. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Aku.. menunggumu, Len."

_When I went to a neighbouring country_

_In town I caught sight of a girl of green_

_From that kind voice and smiling face_

_I fell in love at first sight_

"Gawat.. apa aku tersesat? Ini dimana? Dimana kantor walikota nya?"

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat-lihat sekelilingku. Pemandangan yang asing, dan orang-orang yang asing. Bagus, aku tersesat. Dan aku tidak tahu ada dimana karena BERUNTUNG sekali peta ku hilang tadi. Aku akhirnya hanya menggunakan instingku untuk menemukan dimana kantor walikota.

"Kamu tersesat?"

Aku terkejut dan menoleh ketika seorang gadis bertanya kepadaku. Nada suaranya lembut, matanya begitu mencerminkan sifatnya yang ramah. Senyumannya sungguh manis, membuat siapapun terpaku akan bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman. Gadis yang memakai sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda, dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat dua berwarna hijau dan juga bola matanya yang berwarna emerald.

"Halo? Kamu tersesat? Kenapa kau malah melamun?" Gadis itu bertanya kepadaku. "Wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam?" Tanya lagi gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil

"A—ti, tidak! Ah, maksudku, ya, aku tersesat, tapi.. tidak, aku tidak demam! Eh.. itu.." Aku sedikit salah tingkah, apalagi mengetahui wajahku ternyata sudah merona karena melihatnya

"Hihi, kau lucu sekali." Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Kau bukan orang sini 'kan? Siapa namamu? Perlu kubantu?" Tanya gadis itu

"Aku.. Len.. Kagamine. Aku mencari kantor walikota karena ada pembicaraan penting dengannya." Jawabku

"Begitu ya! Aku Hatsune Miku. Panggil saja aku Miku! Aku boleh kan memanggilmu Len?"

"I..Iya, boleh.."

"Terima kasih!" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, ku antar ke kantor walikota!"

-.::XxxxxxxxxxxxxX::.-

Kami pun berjalan menuju kantor walikota yang ternyata cukup jauh. Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku ternyata tersesat sangat jauh. Aku terus diam, sambil mendengarkan Miku yang terus bertanya kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

"Nee, Len akan tinggal disini berapa hari?" Tanya Miku

"Tiga hari.." Jawabku

"Dimana kau akan tinggal?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, tinggal di rumahku saja! Ada 3 kamar di rumahku, tenang saja!" Miku tersenyum lagi, seakan wajahnya tak pernah lepas dari sebuah topeng senyum yang manis. Topeng yang sudah melekat tertempel di wajahnya dan tak akan pernah lepas.

"Kalau tidak merepotkanmu.."

"Yay! Tentu saja tidak! Len temanku bukan?" Miku memegang kedua tanganku dan terlihat begitu senang. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum. Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Miku."

Aku tidak pernah bertemu gadis seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak, tepatnya aku tidak pernah bertemu gadis lain selain Rin. Aku selalu diam di dalam istana bersama Rin, dan melihat seorang gadis pun.. dalam bentuk tubuh tak bernyawa atau mayat. Gadis ini pun sangat berbeda dari Rin. Dia ramah, tulus, dan selalu tersenyum. Aku berdebar setiap kali mata Miku menatap masuk ke dalam mataku. Dan aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Aku.. jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Miku.

-.::XxxxxxxxxxxxxX::.-

Akhirnya tugasku menemui walikota selesai. Dan aku pun pulang bersama Miku ke rumahnya untuk menginap sampai tugasku selesai. Sesampainya aku di depan rumah Miku, aku semakin berdebar.

'Hmm.. rumah yang sederhana. Namun kelihatannya hangat dan nyaman. Kalau Cuma berduaan di rumah Miku seperti ini.. aku.. Gaah! Apa yang aku pikirkan, sih!'

"Len?" Miku kebingungan melihat tingkahku. "Kau mau masuk tidak?"

"Ah.. iya, Maaf mengganggu.." aku memasuki rumah Miku dan terkejut melihat seorang lelaki berambut biru menyambut Miku dan memeluknya.

"Aku pulang, Kaito!" Ucap Miku

"Selamat datang, Miku." Lelaki bernama Kaito itu mengecup kening Miku. "Dan.. siapa lelaki yang kelihatannya asing ini?" Tanya Kaito sambil tersenyum ramah ke arahku

"Ah, dia temanku! Namanya Len. Dia ditugaskan disini untuk tiga hari namun tidak punya tempat tinggal, jadi kubawa saja kesini.. tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Miku sambil memasang wajah 'memohon' kepada Kaito

"Tentu saja" Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum. "Aku Kaito, tunangan Miku. Salam kenal, Len."

'Tunangan'

Kata yang begitu merobek hatiku.

Begitu mengetahui bahwa gadis yang aku sukai pada pandangan pertama ternyata sudah memiliki seseorang di sampingnya, dan hanya menganggapku sebagai teman.

Pandanganku rasanya kosong. Hatiku pun sama kosongnya. Namun.. aku tidak merasa sakit. Entah kenapa melihat Miku tersenyum bahagia bersama Kaito pun aku sudah senang. Asalkan Miku bahagia, aku pun bahagia. Tidak perlu ia membalas perasaanku.

Miku, cinta pertama dan mungkin.. terakhirku.

_But if the princess wishes for that girl,_

_To be erased.._

_I will answer that._

"Tadaima, Rin." Ucapku samil tersenyum, memasuk ruangan singgasana Rin

"Okaerinasai, Len!" Rin berlari dan memelukku. Aku pun tertawa disusul dengan Rin yang juga tertawa.

"Kau merindukanku? Sepertinya tidak ya." Aku menatap mata Rin, lalu tersenyum.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku merindukanmu!" Lin tertawa, tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. "Tapi Len, aku ada tugas untukmu!"

"Tugas apa?" Tanyaku

"Seperti biasa, 'melenyapkan' orang yang menjijikan." Jawab Rin. Aku tahu dan mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Dan siapakah mahluk yang membuatmu merasa jijik itu, Tuan putri?" Tanyaku

"Gadis yang tinggal di tempat yang baru saja kau datangi." Ucap Rin. Dan perasaanku sedikit tidak enak. "Namanya.. Hatsune Miku."

Rasanya seperti tertusuk oleh seribu jarum karena kita mengingkari janji kita.

Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh Miku?

Gadis yang sudah berhasil membuat hatiku berdebar-debar..

Gadis yang kusukai.

"A.. aku harus membunuh Miku?" Tanyaku

"Tentu saja, Len! Len tahu kan aku.. su.. suka pada seorang pangeran dari sebuah negeri bernama.. Kaito? Keterlaluan! Kaito menolakku hanya demi gadis desa seperti Miku!" Rin menggerutu

"Tapi.. tapi.."

"Kenapa, Len? Kau tidak bisa membunuhnya? Kau tidak mau membunuhnya?"

"Aku.."  
Kumohon, Len. Demi aku."

"…Ba.. Baiklah."

-.::XxxxxxxxxxxxxX::.-

Normal POV

Len memakai sebuah jubah berwarna hitam, yang cukup menutupi wajahnya di malam hari. Ditemani hawa yang dingin dan sebuah pedang yang ia sembunyikan dibalik jubahnya, ia telah sampai di depan rumah seorang gadis yang sudah tidak asing baginya – ya, rumah Miku. Aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya yang mungil, dan terdengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekati pintu.

"Yaa, siapa… Len?" Miku menatap lekat wajah yang tertutupi Tudung jubah hitam itu. "Tidak usah menutupi wajahmu! Aku tahu kau Len."  
"Kenapa.. kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Len

"Aku tahu dari aura mu. Aku bisa mengenali bahwa itu adalah Len walaupun kau mengganti wajahmu!" Jawab Miku sambil tertawa. "Ayo masuk! Di luar dingin. Kaito sedang pergi.. jadi aku juga kesepian."

Len masuk ke dalam rumah Miku. Dan disuguhi dengan secangkir the hangat dan juga sepiring biskuit yang baru saja matang dari pemanggang. Miku tak bisa bergenti tersenyum melihat Len, dan ia pun membicarakan banyak hal pada Len. Tanpa mengetahui.. tujuan asli dari lelaki tersebut.

"Len, sebenarnya.. kenapa kau kesini malam-malam begini?" Tanya Miku

"Aku.. hanya ingin bertemu Miku, dan mengatakan sesuatu.. untuk terakhir kalinya." Jawab Len

"Terakhir kalinya? Maksudmu? Apa yang ingin kau katakan sih?" Miku semakin penasaran

"..Aku.. mencintaimu, Miku. Aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Miku. Aku jatuh cinta pada senyuman manis Miku dan juga sifat ramahmu. Aku menyukaimu.." Len mendekati Miku dan memeluknya, dengan erat namun lembut.

"Len.." Miku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Namun ia sadar bahwa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Len. "Terima kasih. Aku senang Len menyukaiku, namun.. aku hanya menyukai Len sebagai teman yang baik saja. Maaf ya, Len.."

"Aku tahu, Miku. Tidak apa-apa, asalkan Miku bahagia, aku.."

'_Len. Jangan lupakan tugasmu. Lenyapkan dia.. demi aku, Len.'_

Tiba-tiba ucapan Rin mengiang di telinga Len. Ya, tugasnya kesini adalah untuk membunuh Miku. Dan Len harus menurutinya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Tak peduli bahwa gadis di depannya adalah gadis yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Maafkan aku, Miku."

"SRAT"

Sebuah suara pedang yang menyayat kulit lembut seorang gadis terdengar. Miku terlalu terkejut sehingga ia tidak bisa menghindar ataupun lari, dari Len yang.. sekarang.. sudah mengayunkan pendangnya tepat ke leher Miku. Terlihat di bola mata Miku, pantulan wajah Len yang sedang membunuhnya sambil.. menangis. Darah mengalir dan bertebaran seperti kelopak bunga mawar dimana-mana. Seisi ruangan yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna putih kini begitu merah. Len tidak dapat berhenti menangis. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat kepala Miku yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya – untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan pergi sejauh mungkin. Melupakan bahwa pedangnya tertinggal, terjatuh di dekat jasat Miku.

_Why? My tears won't stop…_

"Miku! Aku pulang." Ucap seorang lelaki. "Kenapa pintunya terbuka? Kena- tunggu. Bau.. darah?"

Lelaki yang ternyata adalah tunangan Miku—atau Kaito—pun memasuki ruang makan. Dan tidak dapat menahan air mata yang secara tiba-tiba mengalir dari matanya.

"Mi.. MIKUUUU!"

Kaito berlari ke arah dimana kepala Miku yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan memeluk sebuah kepala tanpa tubuh itu dengan erat. Kaito menangis, sangat, sangat keras. Meluapkan perasaan sedih karena ditinggalkan perempuan yang sangat ia cintai, perasaan kesal, perasaan marah pada seseorang yang sudah tega membunuh Miku. Terus menangis, sesekali nafasnya terpotong, tidak bisa melihat tubuh Miku yang mengenaskan.

Lalu kaito melihat ke arah tubuh Miku yang tergeletak tanpa kepala di dekat perapian, dan melihat sebuah pedang berlumur darah tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia mengambil pendang itu, dan terlihat jelas ada sebuah ukiran di bawah pedang itu. Ukiran yang membentuk huruf.. "Ka-Ga-Mi-Ne", dan sebuah liontin bergambarkan seorang gadis berambut kuning memakai mahkota.

"Kagamine.. Rin. Kurasa.. aku tahu siapa pelakunya dan kenapa dia melakukan ini." Ucap Kaito. Yang tidak dapat lagi menahan amarah dan emosi nya. "Aku.. akan membalasnya.."

_Before long this country will probably end_

_By the hands of angered citizens_

_If this is what they say we deserve_

_I will definately oppose that_

"Len.. mulai lagi. 'Pemberontakan' dari para mainanku." Ucap rin, sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela. Terlihat pemandangan orang berkumpul, mambawa senjata dan hendak menyerbu istana ini.

"Tidak.. Rin, kali ini.. berbeda.." Ucap Len

"Apanya?" Tanya Rin

"Lihat," Len menunjuk pada sebuah pemenggal kepala dan terlihat juga beberapa penjaga istana yang kini sudah menjadi pihak mereka—mengkhianati Rin—dan siap untuk membawa Rin dan membunuhnya. Dan terlihat sosok Kaito di tengah orang-orang itu. Sudah pasti dia datang, dia pasti ingin balas dendam atas kematian Miku. "Rin, sekarang sudah tidak ada yang memihak kita lagi, kita hanya tinggal berdua, kita harus menyelamatkan diri. Keadaannya sudah berbeda."

"Kuso.. mereka mengkhianatiku. Mereka pikir mereka siapa? Lihat saja, kalau sampai mereka berani membunuhku-"

"RIN!" Len memotong kata-kata Rin, dan membuatnya terdiam. "Kumohon, lari! Cepat! Kali ini berbeda, kita harus menyelamatkan diri. Mereka pasti akan membawa Rin bagaimanapun caranya!" Ucap Len

"Tapi.. kita.. harus kabur kemana? Bagaimana? Kita sudah tidak bisa lari, Len!"

"…Rin, dengarkan aku. Kau pakailah bajuku, dan sekarang aku memakai bajumu. Wajah kita mirip, kita kembar, pasti tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Aku akan keluar dan membuat perhatian mereka teralih karena menganggapku sebagai Rin, dan Rin bisa kabur karena orang menyangka kau adalah aku." Len mulai membuka kemeja yang ia pakai, dan hendak memberikannya pada Rin

"Len.. maksudmu.. kau mau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri? TIDAK! Aku tidak mau Len pergi! Aku tidak mau.. Len.." Rin mulai menangis. Rasanya sesak, dan terlihat menyedihkan. Tidak pernah Rin memasang wajah seperti ini. "Len, aku—"

Len tersenyum tipis, lalu mendekati saudara kembarnya itu. Ia menghapus air mata Rin dengan lengannya yang kuat namun lembut, lalu mengecup Rin tepat di bibir manisnya, membuat Rin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan. Cukup lama, lalu Len membuka paksa baju Rin dan menuruhnya memakai baju Len. Rin hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat Len sudah memakai gaun yang awalnya Rin pakai. Rin masih menangis, dan semakin menangis. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Tidak bisa.

"Kaburlah, Rin." Ucap Len, sambil tersenyum yang mungkin.. untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu ia berlari keluar dari Istana menuju kerumunan orang-orang di luar Istana.

"LEEEEEEEEEEN!" Rin berteriak. Namun dan ia mengejar Len sambil memakai baju yang tadi Len pakai dan mengikat rambutnya – agar terlihat betul-betul mirip dengan Len. Lalu ia melihat sosok Len yang sedang berusaha kabur dari kejaran orang-orang yang tak bisa menahan emosinya.

_"Here, change into my clothes"_

_"Please do this and escape immediately"_

_"It's alright we are twins"_

_"Surely no one will realize"_

_I'm a princess, you're a fugitive._

_Destiny separated sad twins._

_If they say that you are evil.._

_I have the same blood flowing through._

Rin's POV

Aku berlari dan akhirnya menemukan sosok Len yang sudah tertangkap. Ia tidak sama sekali terlihat memberontak ataupun melawan, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan orang-orang mengikatnya dan membawanya ke tempat pemenggalan. Aku terus mengikuti sosoknya yang dibawa dengan cara kasar, sambil terus menangis. Menangis. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Len.

Apa aku akan kehilangan senyuman Len?

Apa Len tidak akan lagi menemaniku bermain?

Apa aku.. akan terus sendirian di dunia ini tanpa Len?

Aku tidak mau!

Aku melihat Len yang sudah terbaring pasrah diatas pemenggal kepala. Pisau yang tajam siap turun kapan saja untuk memisahkan kepalanya dari tubuhnya yang selalu melindungiku. Aku betul-betul tak bisa menghentikan air mataku. Lalu aku dapat melihat Len yang dapat menangkap sosokku di tengah-tengah orang banyak, dan ia..

Tersenyum.

Lalu ia menggumam kepadaku:

"_Malam ini, Dessert nya Tirramisu, loh. Makanan kesukaan Rin, kan?"_

Dan..

"SRAT"

Mata pisau yang tajam pun akhirnya turun, memotong.. memisahkan.. kepala Len dari tubuhnya. Walaupun sudah terpisah, namun kepala Len masih menunjukkan wajah yang tersenyum dan terlihat tanpa penyesalan. Begitu jelas, di depan mataku. Lalu terdengar semua orang bersorak karena mereka mengira putri yang jahat telah mati. Tidak, salah… yang berada di sana adalah Len.. Saudara kembarku, 'pelayan' ku yang paling setia, temanku, sahabatku.

Orang yang paling aku cintai.

"LEEEEEEEN!" Aku berteriak, menangis. Air mataku jatuh mengalir sangat deras, seakan-akan air mataku ingin mengalir sampai tak menyisakan satu tetespun lagi. Dan orang-orang yang baru saja membunuh Len itu kini menyiramkan minyak ke tubuh Len dan.. membakar mayatnya.

Sudah hilang, sudah lenyap.

Kini satu-satunya orang yang paling kusayangi telah pergi.

Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali. Len sudah pergi.. Len sudah pergi..

_Once upon a time there was_

_A treacherous kingdom_

_And reigning over that place_

_Was my very cute sibling_

_Even if all the world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_You just be somewhere smiling_

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

"_Hey, aku bersyukur dan sangat senang loh, bisa terlahir ke dunia ini dan bertemu dengan Rin."_

_If we could be reborn,_

_I want to be with you again that time…_

_**THE END**_


End file.
